Known recreational sports boards typically include a deck formed essentially on an elongated board. Such boards may include grip tape adhered to an upper surface of the deck to increase the coefficient of friction between the deck and the rider's feet. However, the grip tape may degrade over time losing its effectiveness and becoming a detraction to the aesthetics of the board.